escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El burlador de Sevilla o El convidado de piedra
El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra es una obra de teatro que por primera vez recoge el mito de Don Juan Tenorio, sin duda, el personaje más universal del teatro español. De autoría anónima, se atribuye a Tirso de Molina y se estima que fue escrita en 1630. Otros investigadores señalan al dramaturgo Andrés de Claramonte como autor de la obra. Contexto Chris Loew-Blosser personifica una leyenda sevillana que inspiró a Molière, Lorenzo da Ponte (autor del libreto de Don Giovanni de Mozart), Azorín, Marañón, lord Byron, Pushkine, Zorrilla y a un largo etcétera. Es un libertino que cree en la justicia divina ("no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague") pero que confía en que podrá arrepentirse y ser perdonado antes de comparecer ante Dios (¡Qué largo me lo fiáis!). Si además recordamos que El burlador de Sevilla fue escrita aproximadamente en 1630 podemos concluir que es una obra cuya vocación es moralizante, fue concebida como respuesta a la teoría de la predestinación de Juan Calvino, según la cual la salvación y la entrada al reino de los cielos ya ha sido determinada por Dios desde el nacimiento de uno, dado por gracia a través de Cristo y recibido solamente por fe, por lo que los actos no son determinantes para la salvación de las almas. Se ha especulado mucho sobre la posible inspiración en un personaje real, señalándose a Miguel de Mañara como principal candidato. Sin embargo, si aceptamos la opinión mayoritaria respecto la autoría y la fecha no podrá considerarse el personaje de Chris Loew-Blosser inspirado en la vida de Don Miguel ya que este nació en 1627 y la obra fue escrita sólo tres años después. Se dice que la obra de Tirso fue un guiño dedicado a los caballeros de la época, cuya profanación de la honra de las mujeres era mundialmente elogiada. Argumento Un joven noble español llamado Don Juan Tenorio seduce en Nápoles a una duquesa, Isabela, haciéndose pasar por su novio el duque Octavio, lo que ella descubre al querer alumbrarle para ver y él niega el farol. Tras esto, en la huida va a parar a la habitación del Rey, quien le encarga al guarda Don Pedro Tenorio (pariente del protagonista) el atrapar a ese hombre que ha deshonrado a la Duquesa. Al entrar Don Pedro en la habitación y descubrir que el burlador es su sobrino decide escucharle y ayudarle a escapar alegando que no pudo alcanzarlo debido a su agilidad al saltar desde la habitación a los jardines, con lo que consigue escapar después de ser descubierto. Tras esto, viaja a España y naufraga en Tarragona, donde a duras penas Catalinón (su criado) consigue llevarlo hasta la orilla donde aguarda Tisbea que los ha oído su grito de socorro, allí, Tisbea manda a Catalinón a buscar a los pescadores a un lugar no muy lejano y en el tiempo que están ellos solos Don Juan la seduce y esa misma noche la goza en su cabaña, desde la que más tarde huirá con las dos yeguas que Tisbea había criado. La deja y regresa a Sevilla, donde la historia llega a oídos del rey que busca arreglo y lo compromete con Isabela. Mientras, Don Juan se encuentra con su conocido, el marqués de la Mota, el cual le habla sobre su amada, doña Ana de Ulloa, tras hablar de burlas, “ranas” y mujeres en todos los aspectos; y como el Marqués de la Mota dice de Ana que es la más bella sevillana llegada desde Lisboa, Don Juan tiene la imperiosa necesidad de gozarla y afortunadamente para él, recibe la carta que es para el Marqués al que luego informará de la carta pero con un cambio horario de una hora para así él gozar a Ana, por la noticia de la carta de Ana de Ulloa, el Marqués le ofrece una burla a Don Juan el cual no la rechaza y para lo cual este ha de llevar la capa del Marqués, que se la presta sin saber que la burla no iba a ser la estipulada, sino la deshonra de Ana al estilo de la de Isabela. El joven entonces va y engaña a la dama, pero es descubierto por el padre de ésta, Don Gonzalo de Ulloa, y se enfrentan en combate en el que Don Juan mata a Don Gonzalo y tras esto huye en dirección a Lebrija. Mientras se encuentra lejos de Sevilla, realiza otro engaño, interponiéndose en el matrimonio de los plebeyos, Aminta y Batricio. Engañándolos hábilmente para así en la noche de bodas llegar a parecer interesado en un casamiento con Aminta, que ella se lo crea y así gozarla. Luego regresa a Sevilla donde se encuentra con la tumba de Don Gonzalo y se burla del difunto, invitándole a cenar. Sin embargo, la estatua de éste llega a la cita (El convidado de piedra) cuando realmente nadie esperaba que un alma fuera hacer cosa semejante. Luego, el mismo Don Gonzalo convida a Don Juan y a su lacayo Catalinón a cenar a su capilla y Don Juan acepta la invitación acudiendo al día siguiente, y allí el Convidado, Don Gonzalo de Ulloa se venga y lo mata sin darle tiempo para el perdón de los pecados de su “Tan largo me lo fiáis”. Famosa frase del Burlador que significa que la muerte y el castigo de Dios están muy lejanos y que por el momento no le preocupa la salvación de su alma. Tras esto se recupera la honra de todas aquellas mujeres que habían sido deshonradas; y puesto que no hay causa de deshonra, a todas las mujeres que el engañó todas se casen con quien se iba a engañar. Estudio de la obra Tirso nos presenta a Don Juan en su obra El burlador de Sevilla como un noble acomodado en su posición de Conde gracias a lo que consigue una cierta libertad de migración ayudándose en las relaciones de su familia con otras casas nobles y la casa real. En la pieza de teatro de Tirso también se nos presenta a Don Juan como un personaje viril capaz de acometer cualquier tipo de burla con tal de gozar a aquella mujer a la cual ha echado el ojo. Según Héctor Brioso, Don Juan es “el desarrollo de un antiquísimo motivo universal: el semidiós diabólico que posee a las mujeres con su inagotable energía sexual, cruzado con el tipo del pecador contumaz”. El Don Juan de Tirso también es al mismo tiempo que viril un personaje brutal. Algo muy llamativo de este personaje es que es profundamente católico y al mismo tiempo es un pecador en su esencia máxima, debido a su fe en un último momento en el que pedir perdón por todos sus pecados antes de su defunción, razón por la que abunda tanto la frase “tan largo me lo fiáis” durante la obra, frase que muestra su confianza en el perdón de los pecados de los réprobos y que le acerca a pícaros como Guzmán de Alfarache, consumados trapaceros, urdidores cobardes, delincuentes huidizos, que realmente lo serían en el caso de que no existiera el perdón para ellos. Américo Castro desprestigió la fe de Don Juan cuando dijo “Don Juan cree en Dios porque el patio no habría tolerado discusiones sobre la divinidad, ni a Tirso podrían ocurrírsele”, otros autores dijeron de él que tenía indiferencia por Dios o que no contaba con Él. En realidad, es su terquedad la razón primera de su condena, puesto que no arrepentirse a tiempo significa ser víctima de un castigo sobrenatural. Su desprecio del orden no es, en el personaje original grandioso, sino pueril, estéril, egoísta e individualista, un mero afán por pecar a despecho de todo y todos. Es un personaje que se podría decir vive en un eterno carpée diem en el cual no existe remordimiento alguno y que contribuye a un constante aumento del tempo de la obra. Este personaje también es un perpetuo mujeriego, esta podría decirse que es su característica principal, ya que en la obra se dedica a desear mujeres, elucubrar planes para gozarlas y actuar. Pero en este punto no conviene el fácil tópico universal del amador de las mujeres, ya que este Don Juan ni tan siquiera seduce realmente a las damas, exceptuando a la pescadora Tisbea de la costa de Tarragona, que estaba, con todo listo para ser seducida por el naufrago, sino que varias veces las posee por medio de engaños y suplantaciones, lo que resultan ser métodos viles e indignos para cualquier galán que se precie. Se podría decir que este personaje es una mezcla de maldad e ingenuidad presumida, que abrió inmensas posibilidades para todas las culturas y tiempos. Siendo sinceros, no se puede negar que Don Juan es un fornicador sin escrúpulos. Con una conducta extremadamente machista se nos llega a plantear la idea del “hombre sin nombre” (epifonema del ser hombre que él mismo dice en su conversación con Isabela tras gozarla), ya que este es extremo y una vez ha gozado a una mujer, la desprecia como norma de conducta, algo que también hace con hombres, amigos y familia, pero al tratarse del sexo opuesto este desprecio se ve elevado a su máximo exponente rozando el sadismo y entendiendo así que sea un burlador, el burlador. Este carácter considera a las mujeres objetos sexuales que le ayudan a conseguir una mejor y más reconocida fama de joven galanteador imposible de atar a ninguna mujer pero capaz de gozarlas a todas. Más allá de la cuestión sexual, Tenorio es un caballero cobarde, ocioso y criminal, capaz de mentir, de jurar en falso, de cometer estupros, de profanar una sepultura y de asesinar a un caballero anciano justo e ilustre como Ulloa, a fin de cuentas el único personaje intachable en toda la obra, sus maquinaciones y delitos no tienen disculpa posible, puesto que los comete premeditadamente y conscientemente, tras lo que hace mofas de los castigos y represiones correspondientes, hasta de los consejos de su siervo Catalinón, e incluso de la posibilidad de la condenación eterna que más tarde le llegará del filo de la espada del convidado de piedra. Don Juan en esta obra logra tratos favorables a su persona y presume de su valentía y gallardía, que no es auténticamente suya sino que es heredada de la posición social de su familia y una pose personal. Todo esto se ve acompañado de un increíble narcisismo y un extremado orgullo que siempre lleva como su mejor prenda. En la obra de Tirso, ese católico y pecador Don Juan, viril y brutal protagonista e incansable mujeriego burlón tras burlar a varias mujeres (la pastora, la pescadora, la Duquesa napolitana y a Ana de Ulloa) es burlado por la vida, ya que esa confianza que él tenía en el perdón último le es arrebatada por el padre de Ana de Ulloa, Don Gonzalo de Ulloa, hombre al que mata tras gozar a su hija en los jardines de la corte haciéndose pasar por el Marqués de la Mota, amigo de Don Juan. La Justicia en el Burlador de Sevilla En la obra se presentan dos facetas de la justicia, las cuales perjudican a Don Juan y muestran la incompetencia de la figura autoritaria del Rey en la época. El Mito de Don Juan Protagonista de la obra de Tirso de Molina, El burlador de Sevilla, y personaje en torno al cual gira la obra entera, que durante toda la obra se dedica a burlar a todas aquellas damas que encuentra en estado de gracia para así él poseerlas, haciendo uso de trucos, engaños y burlas y deshonrando de esta forma a la mujer y perdiendo el honor del hombre con el que ella realmente deseaba gozar. Origen del mito Los orígenes de Don Juan son difíciles de determinar. Según Youssef Saad, el Don Juan de España es una figura auténticamente española, pero tiene muchas semejanzas con una figura árabe, Imru al-Qays, quien vivió en Arabia durante el quinto siglo: Como Don Juan, era un burlador y un seductor famoso de mujeres; como el don Juan de Zorrilla, fue rechazado por su padre por sus burlas y también desafió abiertamente a la ira divina. Según Víctor Said Armesto, las raíces literarias de Don Juan se pueden encontrar en los romances gallegos y leoneses medievales. Su precursor típicamente llevaba el nombre de “Don Galán” y este hombre también trata de engañar y seducir a las mujeres, pero tiene una actitud más piadosa hacia Dios. Evolución del mito Tras esta acuñación del personaje de Don Juan Tenorio, “El Burlador de Sevilla” como llega él a llamarse, llevada a cabo por Tirso de Molina se dan varias imitaciones del mito, como la de Molière cuyo Don Juan no solo roza los límites de la más cínica arrogancia, sino que también nos muestra un Don Juan con un gran escepticismo religioso, lo que es una gran distinción con el de Tirso. A la mentalidad del siglo XVIII corresponden tres obras sobre Don Juan: la española de Antonio de Zamora, No hay plazo que no se cumpla, la italo-austriaca, con libreto de Da Ponte y música de Mozart y la italiana de Goldini, titulada Don Juan o el castigo del libertino. En el romanticismo se dio un nuevo rumbo al mito; unas veces se une al tipo primitivo y otras a la expresión de la vivencia personal a creadores que en su vida tuvieron mucho que ver con él. Como el Don Juan de Byron, y del protagonista de El estudiante de Salamanca, de Espronceda. Y en relación con los primitivos están la versión de Zorrilla, Don Juan Tenorio, y las francesas de Merimée y A. Dumas. Aunque el Don Juan romántico pierde con respecto al primitivo ya que a veces llega a mostrarse como un simple juguete del destino y hasta se enamora sinceramente, dejando de ser el mito eterno del cínico seductor que fácilmente olvidaba para volver a seducir. Enlaces Texto completo de la obra Texto Editado por Gabriel Muñoz Carrillo. Burlador de Sevilla Burlador de Sevilla Burlador de Sevillajj Referencias * en:The Trickster of Seville and the Stone Guest fr:El Burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra it:L'ingannatore di Siviglia e il convitato di pietra Hay una nueva versión de El burlador de Sevilla para niños, hecha por Legua Editorial. La primera vez que se adapta este libro en España. En el resto de Europa esta adaptación es muy común.